


The Legend of The Hobbit

by IronPanda



Series: Avatar Bilbo [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action, Avatar The Last Airbender Fusion, F/M, Fancomic, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Universe Alterations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronPanda/pseuds/IronPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins is the Avatar, and that statement can’t be said in confidence. He only knows two elements at the moment, and is not exactly eager to leave his Hobbit Hole to master the others. But now he has to travel across Arda with a band of dwarves, battle a rogue dragon, retake a kingdom, and banish darkness - and he is positively certain he didn’t bring his handkerchief.</p><p>A fancomic with weekly updates</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of The Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome to my attempt at a fan comic, I've been wanting to practice comic art and also kind of make a story like this for a while.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy, the pages may vary a little until I get the hang of it all but hopefully I can and everything will be smoother.
> 
>  
> 
> **I do not own The Hobbit nor Avatar: The Last Airbender/ The Legend of Korra**

**Book 1: Balance**

[](http://s1294.photobucket.com/user/pandamani21/media/HobbitAvatarpg1_zps27ae58ae.jpg.html)

[](http://s1294.photobucket.com/user/pandamani21/media/avatarhobbitintro_zpsb4cc97aa.jpg.html) [](http://s1294.photobucket.com/user/pandamani21/media/Avatarpg2_zps7df214d0.jpg.html) [](http://s1294.photobucket.com/user/pandamani21/media/Avatarpg2_zps7df214d0.jpg.html)[](http://s1294.photobucket.com/user/pandamani21/media/HobbitAvatarpg4_zpsccadcbb7.jpg.html) [](http://s1294.photobucket.com/user/pandamani21/media/HobbitAvatarpg5_zpsc8d7389d.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> This is only half of the chapter, updates will vary from 2-4 pages weekly, and I have a few plans for them.  
> One plan is 'Easter Eggs' I would like to hear from you guys on what surprises you'd like hidden around in the background like 'the cabbages' merchant.
> 
> In the first image there are three named characters, and one that's just a filler for the race. 
> 
> As always one of the easiest ways to reach me is tumblr: Pandamani, or by commenting. And thanks for reading.
> 
> By the way single page updates will happen on tumblr more frequently along with character designs, and in progress stuff. Hence why each chapter update here will be a bigger collection pages then what's posted on tumblr. Though I am considering posting the designs here too for fun, it couldn't hurt.
> 
> Next Update: Guests of the Avatar


End file.
